The Dinner Party
by Haru no Yo
Summary: Kaiba wants to be with Serenity and Serenity wants to be with Kaiba, but Joey doesn't want either!
1. Convincing Kaiba

I don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh let's continue  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Kaiba's sitting at his desk reading a book when Yugi walks up to him.  
  
"Hey Kaiba!"  
  
"Yugi," Kaiba continued to read his book without even looking at him.  
  
"You know Joey's sister's operation went well."  
  
"Look, Yugi I'm trying to read, how is this suppose to concern me?"  
  
"We were gonna try and have a little dinner party celebrate at the Café de France, but none of us have the money to get a reservation there. I know how stupid this sounds but could you maybe get us reservations for the dinner party?"  
  
Kaiba just stared at him.  
  
"Let me get this straight, you want me to reserve dinner for the dog's sister?"  
  
"Yeah, sorta, in a way yeah." Yugi scratched his head.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! How stupid do I honestly look?" Kaiba left the room laughing.  
  
*Me? Host a party for the dog's sister? Please! I bet she's as dorky and dog-like as her brother. * After school when the limo picked up Mokuba, Kaiba was inside waiting.  
  
"Hiya big brother!! How was you day?"  
  
"Pathetic as usual, I don't have time for petty school work, I have a multi- million dollar company to run you know." Mokuba expected this answer almost everyday he usually just asked this question to let his brother get some things off his chest. It usually went more about how his big brother had a bunch of homework and that we was completing a huge merger and didn't have time for irrelevant school. He was surprised when his brother instead said, "Yugi came up to me today and asked me to reserve a party for him and his groupies at the Café de France. Can you believe he had the nerve?"  
  
Mokuba was always trying to give Yugi a helping hand but Yugi never seemed to need it, maybe now was his chance. "You know big brother, we do owe Yugi and his groupies a lot 'cause of the whole Pegasus thing. Anyway, didn't you say earlier that you were running a multi-million dollar company, what's to spare a few hundred dollars right?"  
  
Kaiba stared at his little brother in horror. He never understood why Mokuba was always trying to help Yugi and his groupies. Why he always looked up to Yugi, it wasn't that Mokuba didn't look up to him of course but still, his little brother's role model was his sworn enemy. But when he looked at Mokuba with his innocent smile he could never resist.  
  
"All right Mokuba, you win as usual, I'll call Yugi when we get home." Mokuba smiled more innocently than before while his brother playfully punched his shoulder. When they got home Kaiba headed to the phone when he realized he didn't know Yugi's number.  
  
*And it's a good thing too, otherwise Mokuba would be calling there all the time! *  
  
He called the operator and asked for the number to the local game shop and the operator connected him to the number. It rang for about 3 times before someone picked up.  
  
"Good Afternoon, Game Shop, Solomon speaking."  
  
Kaiba immediately recognized the voice as Yugi's grandfather and wanted to yell at him "Shut up old man and put Yugi on the phone!" But Kaiba knew how to control himself and simply said, "Good Afternoon Mr. Mutoh, is Yugi home?" He felt like puking.  
  
"Just a sec son."  
  
* Son? Now I'm really gonna be sick! *  
  
"Hiya! This is Yugi!"  
  
"Yugi? Kaiba. I've had a change of heart, I'll put in some reservations for you at the Café de France. You better be grateful."  
  
"Of course were grateful thank you! I don't know what made you change your mind!"  
  
"One word: Mokuba."  
  
"Right, since your making the reservations you and Mokuba are coming right?"  
  
Before Kaiba could say no, Mokuba cut in and said, "Sure! We'd love to, Saturday at the Café de France 7:00 pm."  
  
"Great see ya guys there! Bye!"  
  
Kaiba was still holding the phone, it all happened so fast, Yugi offered, Mokuba accepted. All Kaiba could muster was..  
  
"MOKUBA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, What did you think? It was my first fanfic so be gentle. I'll probably not continue this unless I get some good reviews and know that some people want to read more. 


	2. Gone Shoppin'

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Let's continue  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
" Come on Seto! Why can't we go?!" Mokuba whined. His big brother had yelled at him because he had accepted Yugi's offer.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you Mokuba?! I will not be seen within a 100 feet of that imposter of a real champion." Seto had always been a loving brother to Mokuba and had always given him what he wanted, except when it came to Yugi. "He ruined my reputation Mokuba!!! He stole my title!" Kaiba was in one of his Yugi tantrums, usually when one of these started Mokuba would just fade into the background and slink away, but not this time. Kaiba found his way to his chair and started to get a grip on himself.  
  
Mokuba finally gathered up enough strength to say to his brother, "Seto, at Duelist Kingdom, when we were about to go home, you promised Yugi that one day that you would have a fair and honorable duel. But that'll never happen if you don't even give him the respect he deserves. He beat Pegasus fair and square even though Pegasus was cheating with his Millennium Eye. He earned the title King of Games, if you want that title so bad, your going to have to earn it first." After a long breath Mokuba left his big brother to think some things through. Kaiba sat in his chair for what seemed eternity. He couldn't hear his telephone calls or notice he had new e-mail, all that he heard or saw was Mokuba saying those very words.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"Mokuba!"  
  
"Yeah Seto!" Mokuba ran into his brother's office.  
  
"Get your coat we're leaving."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Nordstrom's, we need good clothes for the party don't we?" Kaiba let out a sly grin and his little brother laughed.  
  
On the way to the store Kaiba asked the limo driver to pass by the school. Kaiba had to drop off an envelope and a letter into Yugi's locker, when Kaiba got back in all he simply said was, "Let's roll."  
  
  
  
Kinda short I already know, but what do you think. I keep getting closer and closer to Kaiba meeting Serenity. Well, start giving me some reviews. 


	3. Yugi Goes Shoppin'

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Let's continue  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
The next day, the entire day, Yugi didn't open his locker. Kaiba eyed Yugi during their history class together. Kaiba would make Yugi go in his locker. He knew they had a huge biology test coming up and Yugi didn't usually let his grades drop, so while Yugi was taking notes, Kaiba took Yugi's biology book. Once class was over Kaiba tried to get out of there before.....  
  
"Hey Kaiba!" It could only have been Yugi.  
  
"Yugi." Kaiba frozen in his steps, tucked the biology book ever so tightly under his arm.  
  
"I can't wait until tomorrow! Serenity's going to have so much fun! And it's all because of you Kaiba!"  
  
"Look, Yugi, that's great and all but if you'll excuse me I'm going to be late for my algebra class." By that time the entire classroom had emptied out.  
  
"Ok, Kaiba. See ya tomorrow!"  
  
"Right." With that Kaiba walked off in the opposite direction as Yugi and silently slipped Yugi's biology book into his locker. With that done, Kaiba walked off toward his algebra class.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Hey guys! Have you seen my biology book anywhere?"  
  
"Nope, sorry Yug, Hurry up the soccer game starts in 5 minutes!"  
  
"K, Joey!"  
  
Yugi ran over to his locker, when he opened it ,an envelope fell out as well as a letter. The letter said: Yugi, I usually hold important meetings at the Café de France, so you'll understand that I want you and your friends dressed your best and acting your best. All lot of people I do business with eat there sometimes. I have enclosed $500 for each of you to buy proper attire for Saturday. Unfortunately I will be running late and you may start without me Mokuba should be there to greet you. When you get to the restaurant simply tell the waiter "mouse" and he will take you to the table.  
  
Sincerely, Kaiba  
  
P.S. The dog only gets $250 for clothes, or if you want I'll pay for dog- sitting.  
  
  
  
Well, What did you think? Reviews people! Reviews! Oh and by the way, next chapter Seto and Serenity meet! 


	4. Seto and Serenity Meet

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, let's continue  
  
Setting: Joey's house, Saturday, 3:00  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Joey laid on his bed staring at the ceiling; he had bought his clothes for tonight. Everyone but him got $500 from Kaiba. But no, doggy woggy Joey only got $250. That and Kaiba was also offering to pay for dog sitting. Joey had already bought some clothes but had to borrow $100 from Yugi. Tristan had gotten the most expensive suit he could possibly buy, and with the rest on the change he bought food, which he tortured Joey with. But with all that Serenity just kept popping into his head so he decided to give her a call. He picked up the phone and punched in her number, it rang a couple times before Joey's mom answered.  
  
"Mom? It's Joey. Is Serenity there?"  
  
"Joseph? Yes, Serenity's right here, just a minute."  
  
"Joey?!"  
  
"Hiya sis! Hiya doin'?"  
  
"Just great mom took me shopping and with the money Mr. Kaiba gave me I was able to buy this really beautiful dress."  
  
"Sis, two things: Call "Mr. Kaiba" Kaiba Kaiba only gave me $250! There are some things you should know about Kaiba, he's a snotty little CEO/high school student and is only doing this because he owes me and Yugi big time! Because of the whole Pegasus thing! We had to rescue him and his brother from the shadow realm!"  
  
"Oh, your just over reacting Joey! I'm sure you're just over reacting again."  
  
"I do not over react!"  
  
"Yeah you do, anyway I'm sure he's a really private person that's all, you said he really looks out for his little brother didn't you?"  
  
"Ok, maybe I did say that but anyway, I gotta go, just keep your guard up when you meet him. Oh! By the way, do you need a ride tonight?"  
  
"No, that's ok, mom said she'd take me."  
  
"K c-ya later!"  
  
"Bye Joey!"  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"Seto! Can you help me with this tie?!"  
  
"Just a sec Mokuba!" Kaiba ran over to his brother's room to help him out. It was 6:00 and Mokuba and Kaiba were getting ready to go. They got into the limo and headed to the Café de France.  
  
"Mokuba, I'll be in the back while you wait at the table ok?"  
  
"I still don't see why you lied Seto."  
  
"I have my own reasons Mokuba."  
  
Actually, Kaiba just wanted to get a glimpse of Wheeler's sister before he actually met her. They arrived at the café and got out of the limo. Inside he told the waiter a few words and headed to the back when he heard a voice, "Excuse me sir, I was wondering if you could help me?"  
  
Kaiba turned around to see the most beautiful girl he ever saw. "Um, ah, what do you need help with?" Kaiba usually never had a problem with stuttering before. Just as the girl was about to tell him a voice in the background suddenly yelled out:  
  
"Hey sis! Didn't I tell you to stay away from the creepy Kaiba!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, what do you think of the whole Kaiba meets Serenity? 


	5. The Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, let's continue  
  
-------------------------------  
  
"Your Wheeler's sister?" Kaiba suddenly turned back into his serious business like stance.  
  
"Yeah, I'm Serenity, you must be Seto?"  
  
* Seto, nobody but Mokuba calls me that, but she seems respectable enough, I'll let her, I guess. Did Seto Kaiba just say I guess? *  
  
"Yeah, Seto Kaiba, just call me Seto though."  
  
Everyone was staring at Kaiba, nobody called Kaiba Seto except under special circumstances. Yugi and the gang had gotten to the table by then.  
  
"Hi Kaiba!"  
  
"Yugi."  
  
Everyone was greeting each other but Kaiba's real attention was focused on the girl, Serenity she called herself. She couldn't possibly be Wheeler's sister, they were so different. She was polite and beautiful. Wheeler was rude and dog-like.  
  
"Serenity, explain to me why your talking to Kaiba!"  
  
"Joey, I'm a big-girl. I know how to take care of myself."  
  
"You can talk to anyone you want except the creep Kaiba."  
  
"Joey I'm not a little girl anymore!!"  
  
With that, Serenity stormed out and Kaiba ran out after her.  
  
"I'm sorry if I started this whole mess." Kaiba didn't apologize lightly, but there was something about her.  
  
"It's not your fault, Joey's just a little over protective that's all. He's a good and caring brother though."  
  
"I'm sure he is, are you a bit chilly?" Serenity nodded her head and Kaiba wrapped his coat around her.  
  
"Do you need a ride home?"  
  
"Yeah, that'd be nice."  
  
"Ok, I'll be right back."  
  
Kaiba ran back inside. "Yugi, can you give Mokuba a ride home?"  
  
"Sure Kaiba, is everything all right with Serenity?"  
  
"She's just a little shaken up, she just needs some air." Yugi trusted Kaiba because he had proven himself.  
  
"No hard feeling eh Kaiba! Put her there!" Joey was smiling and held out his hand and Kaiba took it. All of a sudden Joey pulled Kaiba in so only Kaiba could here. "If you hurt my sister in anyway, your as good as dead." With that Joey pulled away and was all smiles again. Kaiba greeted farewell and went outside to the limo.  
  
"What was all that about?"  
  
"Nothing, just talking with your brother."  
  
"Is he mad at me?"  
  
"No, actually he's mad at me."  
  
"I know you two have your differences and that you totally humiliated him at Duelist Kingdom. But I know you've changed since then, you can't be the same person you were back then." The rest of the ride was in total silence until they got to Serenity's house. Kaiba opened Serenity's door and rang the door bell for her.  
  
"You should call your brother first thing in the morning."  
  
"Thanks," as she walked out of the limo.  
  
Serenity's mom opened the door and told her to come inside.  
  
"I wish tonight would have gone a little bit smoother."  
  
All Kaiba did was smile. Just as she was about to go instead she realized something.  
  
"Oh, your coat." Kaiba motioned for her to stop.  
  
"Keep it, I have plenty at home."  
  
Serenity smiled, "Your really sweet you know," and with that she planted a kiss on Kaiba's cheek.  
  
"Good night Seto."  
  
  
  
Well, I'm not sure if I should end it here or if I should continue? Your comments would be appreciated. Oh and I'm gonna write another chapter on my notes and stuff on each chapter so come back and read it, I will also include there if I will be continuing it. 


	6. A Mistake?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, let's continue  
  
Dedication: Dedicated to my best friend Carlo aka Combo Pesce who was murdered along with his dad, two sisters and grandma on December 22, 2002  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Mr. Kaiba? Mr. Kaiba?"  
  
"Huh? What?"  
  
"Sir, how soon do you want the new duel disk systems up and running?"  
  
"As soon as possible Johnson."  
  
Kaiba had been in the middle of a business meeting before he had "zoned out." Ever since that night at the Café de France, Kaiba just couldn't stop thinking about her. All of a sudden, questions popped into his head. Would he ever see her again? If he did, when? Suddenly, Kaiba stood up when Johnson was displaying income sales.  
  
"Look, I'm going to postpone this and all future meetings until next month. I'm going on vacation to clear my head," and with that he walked out of the room. He started out the door when his secretary asked him,  
  
"Mr. Kaiba? Do you want me to call your limo around?"  
  
"No thank you Miss Shrewsbury, it's not necessary."  
  
He walked out of the KaibaCorp building and headed toward the park.  
  
* Why? Why can't get her out of my head?! She's just another one of Yugi's buddies so why does she keep popping into my head?! But still, there's something about her. * "Hey! Watch where your going buddy!"  
  
Kaiba looked up and saw he had run into Joey Wheeler.  
  
"Sorry Wheeler." Kaiba then started to walk off.  
  
"Well yeah? You should be sorry you no good, wait a minute, did you just call me Wheeler?"  
  
"I guess I did, yeah."  
  
"No dog?"  
  
"No dog."  
  
"Why? I already thought up a big speech on how I'm not a dog!"  
  
Look Wheeler, just because I didn't call you a dog doesn't think any more of you. Just because I didn't call you a dog doesn't mean you aren't one. Anyway, I have other things on my mind."  
  
"It's my sister isn't it?"  
  
"I really don't know."  
  
"Look, Yugi and the rest of us are about to eat lunch. You wanna come? It might answer a few questions?"  
  
"Fine, but don't think this makes us friends."  
  
"I have no intention to. Kaiba here's the details, I've never liked you, I don't like you and I will never like you! The only reason I'm doing this is because my sister has always been a good sense in character. I trust my sister. Now, let's go. And don't make me think I made a mistake."  
  
  
  
Short, I know, but it was the best I could do. But it was kinda interesting don't you think? Joey accepting that Serenity has feelings for Kaiba but he's still suspicious. I dunno, somebody gave me the suggestion about Kaiba running into Serenity. That did get me thinking. I thought that instead of running into Serenity, Kaiba would run into her brother. Thanks to the person who gave the suggestion! Now, let's get back to the norm. Read it and gimme some reviews! 


	7. Stuttering Kaiba

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, let's continue. -------------------  
  
"Hey guys! Look what the cat dragged in!"  
  
"More like a dog." Kaiba muttered under his breath.  
  
"Did you say something Kaiba?"  
  
"Nothing Wheeler, just a slight cough that's all."  
  
"Kaiba! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Wheeler invited me to join you, I hope you don't mind."  
  
"No, not at all Kaiba! Have a seat."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
* Don't lose it Seto, you're here for only one reason: to see why you can't get Wheeler's sister off your mind. *  
  
Then Serenity walked into the restaurant and Kaiba stood frozen in his steps.  
  
"Hello, nice to see you again Seto."  
  
"It's nice to ssee yyou again as well Ms. Wheeler." With that ke gently kissed her hand.  
  
"Watch it Kaiba!"  
  
"Oh Joey, don't worry, he's just being sweet again."  
  
Yugi had a look on face that almost looked like he was saying "Kaiba? Sweet? Yeah Right!"  
  
"Please just call me Serenity, oh! Thanks again for the ride home the other day."  
  
"Ssure it was my pleasure."  
  
The rest of the lunch everyone was laughing and talking except for Kaiba. His eyes fastened at Serenity's face.  
  
* Could she ever like me? No, I'm too cold and bitter. Not to mention I make it a hobby to make fun of her brother. But still, she said I couldn't be the Seto Kaiba from Duelist Kingdom. *  
  
"Seto? Seto?" Serenity was waving her hand in front of his face.  
  
"Yeah!" Kaiba suddenly jumped back into reality.  
  
"You've been quiet this entire time, are you all right?"  
  
"Ffine, just fine. But thanks for asking. I've got to get going." Kaiba motioned for the waiter. "I'll pay for lunch, it was a pleasure." He smiled and then started to walk out the door when he paused, "Serenity, would you like to go out to dinner tomorrow night?"  
  
Everyone stopped dead in their tracks, Joey being the klutz he was fell out of his chair.  
  
"Yeah, I'd love to."  
  
"Serenity, I already told you..."  
  
"Look Joey, I can take care of myself. I'll see you tomorrow Seto."  
  
"All right, I'll pick you up at 7:00, were going to the Café de France again so dress nice." With that, Seto Kaiba walked out of the restaurant with a grin on his face. 


	8. Preparing for the Big Date

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh let's continue.  
  
----------------------  
  
"Well Mokuba, how do I look?" Kaiba was really nervous about his date with Serenity. The only person he had ever put in front of his company and duel monsters was Mokuba. Not only that, Mokuba was the only person Kaiba had ever really opened up to.  
  
"You look like your going to a business meeting. Loosen up a little Seto."  
  
"I can't believe I'm getting advice for a date from a 10 year old."  
  
"Well." Mokuba folded his arms. "If you don't want my advice..."  
  
"Ok, ok, you win. Again."  
  
"But of course." Mokuba put on a French accent and did a little bow. "As I was saying, you really need to loosen up."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I dunno, be yourself I guess."  
  
"Be myself?"  
  
"Yup, be yourself."  
  
"Ok, kiddo." Kaiba messed with his little brother's hair.  
  
-----------------  
  
"Operator? Get me the Café de France."  
  
"Right away sir."  
  
It rang a couple times before somebody picked up.  
  
"Café de France, Mr. Krys speaking."  
  
"Mr. Krys, it's good to hear you again."  
  
"As you, Mr. Kaiba. I presume you would like me to empty out the restaurant tonight?"  
  
"Yes, at around 6:30-9:00"  
  
"But of course Mr. Kaiba. Only the best for our favorite customer. May I presume that you are holding another business meeting?"  
  
"No, actually, my own personal reasons."  
  
-------------------------  
  
"Serenity, I still don't get why you're actually going on a date with this creep.  
  
"Joey, you're making it sound like I'm being forced to. Anyway, I already explained it to you, deep down he has a good heart."  
  
"Hard to believe he actually ahs a heart."  
  
"Joey, you didn't seem him that day at the Café de France when he took me home. He has a heart. Trust me."  
  
"Personally sis, I have no idea what you're talking about when you say Kaiba and heart in the same paragraph."  
  
"I really don't know why you have a grudge against him."  
  
"Wait, lemme think, he called me a Chihuahua!"  
  
"Yugi's willing to forgive him right?"  
  
"Maybe, but my opinion can be totally different from Yugi's when I want it to."  
  
"I know you're worried about me, but really, I know what I'm doing."  
  
"All right, all right, you win."  
  
"Thank you, I rest my case."  
  
  
  
  
  
Well...... I wanted to do something over the weekend so I did this. I might be starting up a new story soon because I ran out of ideas. I dunno, gimme some reviews! 


	9. Joey Has A Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, let's continue.  
  
(I use that disclaimer a lot don't I?)  
  
----------------------- "Mrs. Taylor? It's Joey, is Tristan around?"  
  
"Just a minute Joey."  
  
In the background Joey could hear Tristan's mom telling Tristan that he was on the phone.  
  
"Hey Joey? What's up? I thought you were hanging out with Yugi."  
  
"I was until some freaky Shadi guy who dresses like a girl started to talk to Yugi about a bunch of stuff and I got all confused, so Yugi told me to talk to you." Joey started panting after talking so much. He almost sounded like a dog.  
  
"Hahaha,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh nothing, nothing, I was just thinking how Kaiba can be right sometimes and that you do sound like a dog right now."  
  
"Hey! I thought you were suppose to be my friend!"  
  
"I am man, it's just that sometimes I can't resist. Now, what do you need?"  
  
"Your motorcycle, binoculars, and a really cool zooming camera."  
  
"Dude, what for?"  
  
Joey looked around to see if anybody was around.  
  
"I'm going to keep an eye on Serenity during her date with creepy Kaiba."  
  
"Are you sure about that buddy? If Serenity catches you."  
  
"Well she's not going to. Now, will you help me?"  
  
"Course, I got dibs on Serenity first but Kaiba stole here, I want her back."  
  
"Tristan, I do not want you helping if your just doing this to get my sister."  
  
"All right, all right, meet me at the school in about 15 minutes, I'll bring the stuff."  
  
--------------------  
  
"All right, I've brought the stuff, now what do we do?"  
  
"Check the stuff. Ok here's the checklist:  
  
1) Does the camera have film?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Bring an extra one just in case."  
  
"Ok, we can stop buy a 7 11 or something."  
  
"2) Is the camera a zooming one?"  
  
"Yep, it should be anyway, it's a Nikon."  
  
"ok, 3) Do the binoculars work?"  
  
"Yep,"  
  
"Ok, 4) Does your motorcycle work?"  
  
"Well duh! How the heck do you think I got here?" Tristan hit Joey over the head.  
  
"Watch it!"  
  
"Well don't ask stupid questions again!"  
  
"All right, it's 6:20 so Kaiba should be picking up my sister in about 10 minutes, so let's go over to Serenity's house and wait, there's an alley right across the street from her house."  
  
"Jeez Joey, when it comes to Serenity you sure are the top gun."  
  
"Nobody hurts my sister Tristan," Joey was clenching his fist. "Nobody."  
  
---------------  
  
"Driver, 4709 Market Street."  
  
"Yes sir,"  
  
Kaiba was just climbing into his limo and Mokuba was seeing him off.  
  
"Well big-brother, have fun!" Kaiba was smiling the way a ten-year-old boy should have. That was quite an achievement for a Kaiba.  
  
"Ok, Mokuba, finish your homework and."  
  
Stop worrying and have a good time." Kaiba smiled, it had been a long time since he had stopped worrying. "All right. I'll see ya later."  
  
"Oh wait!" Mokuba suddenly ran back into the mansion and pulled out a bouquet of red roses. "You almost forgot these."  
  
"I didn't order any flowers Mokuba." Kaiba was looking at his brother bewildered.  
  
"There not for you, there for Serenity." Mokuba handed the flowers to his brother.  
  
* Jeez, I would never have thought up anything like this. *.  
  
"Oh, thanks Mokuba. All right, I'll see ya later!"  
  
"Have a good time Seto!"  
  
Kaiba shut the door to his limo and told the driver to go.  
  
--------------------  
  
Kaiba got out of his limo and knocked on the door to Serenity's house. Meanwhile a controversy was going on in his head.  
  
* Ok, Seto, don't panic. It's nothing you can't handle, just keep it cool. But what if she doesn't like me? But if she didn't like me then she wouldn't have accepted coming to dinner. Maybe she did it out of pity though. Oh, just forget it!! *  
  
The door opened and Serenity stood there, Kaiba was frozen in his tracks.  
  
"Hello Seto,"  
  
"Uh, hi. These are for you." Kaiba handed her the flowers.  
  
"Thank you! Are you ready?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"All right, let's go, she closed the door and got into Kaiba's limo and they drove away. Meanwhile..  
  
"All right Tristan, they just left, let's go."  
  
  
  
Well? Suggestions people! Somebody gave me the idea of Joey flowing Serenity on her date, good idea, thanks! All right. Gimme some reviews! 


	10. The Big Date

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, let's continue  
  
-------------------------------  
  
"So, um, well, what's your favorite color?" Kaiba and Serenity were on their way to the Café de France and Kaiba was twiddling his thumbs trying to think up some interesting conversation.  
  
* Come on Seto, come on! Think of something! *  
  
"Do you want to go to the park instead of the restaurant?" Serenity was nervously glancing over her shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, sure, I wasn't really hungry anyway. Driver, just take us to the park."  
  
"Yes sir, would you also like me to call Mr. Krys to cancel your reservations?" Kaiba glanced at Serenity and she nodded.  
  
"Yes, send him my apologies and tell him he will be compensated for his troubles." The limo halted to a stop.  
  
"Yes sir," the driver piped. "And have a good time Mr. Kaiba."  
  
********************************* "Their headed to the park, what's up?"  
  
Tristan and Joey were following Kaiba's limo and they had a sudden change of direction.  
  
"If I know my sister then she's onto us. We gotta find a way to not blow our cover."  
  
"That's weird." Tristan suddenly glanced at the park, the limo just left the park and is headed back to the Café de France."  
  
"She's trying to lose us, come on, follow that limo."  
  
************************************  
  
"So were finally alone."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Joey has been following us since you picked me up."  
  
"So that's why you wanted to go to the park." Kaiba lost some of his spirit.  
  
"No, not at all. I just wanted to spend some time with you Seto." Kaiba turned to Serenity.  
  
"Serenity, I'll tell you anything about me you want to know just give me a chance." Kaiba had a look of pleading on his face.  
  
Kaiba and Serenity found a bench to sit on.  
  
"Seto, I do care for you," Serenity put her gentle hand onto his cheek. "But why won't you let anyone in?" Kaiba stared at the clear night sky as if he was in confusion. After several moments of wonderment, Kaiba turned to her.  
  
"I can't help it, it was the way I was raised. The only thing before you I cared about was my company, duel monsters, and Mokuba. But I do love you Serenity. I just don't want your brother to get mad at you.  
  
"Let's not talk about Joey right now. All right?"  
  
"All right."  
  
************************* "Damn! She got us, Serenity and Kaiba are at the park."  
  
"What do you mean Joey?!"  
  
"I mean that she tricked us and that we have to get going to the park right now!"  
  
************************  
  
Kaiba and Serenity were strolling through the park holding hands when Kaiba stopped at the rose bushes.  
  
"I love you Serenity, I don't know why but I don't care, I just love you."  
  
"I love you too Seto."  
  
They shared a gentle and yet passionate kiss.  
  
"KAIBA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 


	11. The Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, let's continue.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Joey's fist was flying at Kaiba as Tristan was pulling Serenity away. Normally Kaiba could have easily have dodged the punch but since Kaiba's guard was down Joey's fist caught Kaiba's jaw.  
  
"Joey stop it! You're hurting him." Serenity was struggling to get out of Tristan's grip while her brother had Kaiba pinned to the ground.  
  
"I told you to stay away from my sister didn't I you creep! Didn't I?!" Joey continued to punch him until Kaiba finally was able to dodge one. Instead of Joey's fist hitting Kaiba it hit the cold, hard cement. As Joey yelped in pain Kaiba took the opportunity to get onto his feet.  
  
"So," Kaiba wiped the blood off his face, "The little Chihuahua has some spunk." Kaiba stared down at Joey who was still on the ground in pain. "Learn how to take it Wheeler." Kaiba turned his attention to Serenity. "Let her go Tristan."  
  
"And why should I do?! So you can just use her to get to Yugi?!"  
  
Joey finally recovered and threw another punch at Kaiba but Kaiba easily dodged it.  
  
"Now, now boy, settle down." Joey missed Kaiba by a long shot.  
  
"You are never going to ever even touch my sister again!"  
  
"You don't understand Wheeler."  
  
"No Kaiba! You don't understand! Tristan get her out of here." Serenity struggled to get away but Tristan somehow got her on his motorcycle and Kaiba had to watch helplessly as they sped away.  
  
"What is your problem Wheeler? You always complain that I'm cold and heartless, but when I open up to somebody you get in my way. If you want me to be cold and heartless you got it."  
  
Kaiba left Joey standing there alone in the park.  
Well? Short but hey! Just gimme some reviews. 


	12. Back at School

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, let's continue.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
One week later.  
  
Kaiba was sitting at a table during lunch with his laptop in front of him. His normal fan club was watching his behind an oak tree that was a free yards away.  
  
* Idiots, don't they have anything better to do? *  
  
Kaiba paused once again to hear the laughter of the girls hiding behind the old oak.  
  
* I'm never going to get any work done. *  
  
Kaiba collected his things and walked toward the oak. He found the "leader" and whispered into her ear.  
  
"Bug off." The girl was in a state of shock, and Kaiba, satisfied with himself, left for the library. He had a satisfied grin on his face.  
  
* That will teach those girl not to bother me again *  
  
"Hey Kaiba!" Kaiba turned to see Yugi running towards him.  
  
* Great, just what I need, more distractions *  
  
"I am extremely busy Yugi, if you'll excuse me."  
  
"Look, I just wanted to help. I heard what happened and wanted to know if you wanted to talk about it."  
  
"I don't need a counselor Yugi, I need a quiet place to work." Kaiba resumed his walk to the school library.  
  
"We want to help you Kaiba!"  
  
"With what Yugi?!" Kaiba whirled around. "I don't need any help especially from you."  
  
"You will if your willing to give Serenity one more shot." 


	13. Things Are Not Looking Too Good

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, let's continue.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"One more shot Yugi? I don't give second chances."  
  
"Kaiba, Serenity cares about you and we know you care about her, it's obvious."  
  
"Yeah, well, not anymore. I gave it a shot and it backfired on me. My work is going down the drain. Anyway, it'll be easier on both of us. Serenity and her brother will be back to normal and I can run my company well."  
  
"Then you do care Kaiba!" Kaiba turned away and started walking.  
  
"If I do, it's not like it matters."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well Yugi? What did he say?"  
  
"Well, it is obvious she cares about her, he's just not sure of himself." Yugi and the gang were sitting at a table while Yugi was talking to Tea. "Well, how's Serenity doing?"  
  
"Not good, she hasn't spoke to Joey all week. She said that she felt that someone other than her family actually cared about her, she barely speaks though. We need Kaiba to talk to her."  
  
"Well, at the moment, quote, 'I don't need a counselor Yugi I need a quiet place to work' unquote."  
  
"Ouch, harsh."  
  
"They're really upset about this aren't they."  
  
"Well duh. Kaiba was starting to open up and Serenity felt free from Joey's grip. I mean if there was an award for wrecking relationships Joey would win it."  
  
At that moment Joey started to walk over.  
  
"Hey guys."  
  
"Hey Joey!" Yugi responded quickly while everybody was looking around nervously.  
  
"What's up with you guys? This isn't about the whole Kaiba incident is it?" The Kaiba incident was Joey's term for ruining Serenity and Kaiba's relationship. "I did her a favor! All she was going to do was get hurt by that guy! I saved her!"  
  
"Joey, listen." Yugi started to get up.  
  
"No! You listen Yug! You guys just don't get it do you? Kaiba is a freak who only cares about beating Yugi at duel monsters and his wonderful KaibaCorp. He would never let anybody in!"  
Well! Comments people! March 2 is my birthday! Yay! Yay! Yay! So if you don't mind no flames please and not a word from Kirby X! It's my birthday! It's my birthday! Yay! Yay! Yay! It's my birthday! 


	14. Talk

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, let's continue.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Seto Kaiba was walking through the park after a long days work. He had his briefcase in his right hand when suddenly a cell phone began to ring inside of his jacket. H reached in and pulled out the antenna.  
  
"Kaiba."  
  
"Hey there big brother."  
  
"What's up Mokuba?" Kaiba took a seat on the closest bench.  
  
"You won't believe this Seto!" Kaiba rolled his eyes expecting another long monologue about how his teacher or something irrelevant like that. But instead, what Mokuba said caught Kaiba completely off guard.  
  
"Guess who called." Kaiba opened up his laptop.  
  
"Who Mokuba, I'm hoping it was the new CEO of Industrial Illusions."  
  
"Actually the opposite Seto, Serenity Wheeler called."  
  
"Serenity Wheeler?"  
  
"Yep." Kaiba's mind suddenly got caught in a whirlwind of thoughts.  
  
* Why did she call? She knows that I'm not willing to give it another shot. But maybe she knows that I want to give it another go. But I care too much about my company. *  
  
But all that Kaiba could muster was, "What did she want?"  
  
"She said something about a Game Shop, 4:00, talk. I don't really remember, I was eating chocolate cake with chocolate ice cream on top." Kaiba glanced at his watch, it was already 3:45, if he had any chance of getting there on time he would need his limo.  
  
"Mokuba, send my limo down to the park."  
  
"Already did, it should be there by now. And by the way, it's about time you got back together with your girlfriend."  
  
"I'm just going there to talk Mokuba."  
  
"When pigs fly big-brother, when pigs fly."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*  
  
Serenity was pacing up and down on the floor of Yugi's grandfather's game shop. She kept nervously glancing at her watch.  
  
"Stop pacing, otherwise your going to leave a groove in my floor." Serenity looked up to see the smiling face of Yugi's grandfather.  
  
"Sorry Mr. Mutoh."  
  
"Now calm down, Serenity, if he really does care then he'll show up don't worry." Serenity glanced at her watch again. 3:55, where was he?  
  
Suddenly the door of the game shop swung open to reveal the brown haired CEO.  
Well? What did you think? 


	15. At The Game Shop

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, let's continue.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Out, now." Kaiba pointed to both Yugi and his grandfather.  
  
"All right, all right, were leaving. Come one Yugi." Yugi and his grandfather left leaving Kaiba and Serenity alone.  
  
"Well," Kaiba motioned to Serenity, "You wanted to talk, so talk."  
  
"What's the matter with you lately?"  
  
"I've only been acting strange since I have met you."  
  
"Was that an insult Seto Kaiba?"  
  
"Only if you think it one."  
  
"You know, I thought Joey was wrong about you, and for awhile I actually believed you had a heart. But my brother was right, you have no heart."  
  
Kaiba put his head down, "you don't understand how frustrating this is for me!"  
  
"I think I have a good idea." Serenity tried to barge her way through Kaiba, but instead he roughly grabbed her wrist.  
  
"No you don't!" Serenity struggled to get away but Kaiba only tightened his grip. "You have to understand."  
  
"NO! LET ME GO!!!!" Kaiba let go of her wrist but still stood in her path.  
  
"Calm down." Serenity softened her expression. "You have no idea how hard this is for me." Kaiba brushed away a lock of hair from her face and kept his hand there. He looked on at her face so tenderly. "As much as I care for you, or maybe even love you, this just isn't going to work no matter how both of us each try."  
  
"But why?" She held his hand to her face.  
  
"Your brother would never allow it first of all and my company is very important to me."  
  
"I can understand your company, he's your solution. Take a vacation once in a blue while and your company will be fine. And as for my brother, as much as I love him I love you even more. If Joey really cares about what's best for me he'll eventually have to accept it."  
  
"Well," Kaiba moved in, "Only if you say so." He brushed his lips against hers and let all of his worries dissolve away into that one perfect kiss. "I love you Serenity, and I promise I will never do anything like this ever again."  
  
"I know."  
Well? Still continue or what? 


	16. The End

Disclaimer: I'm not going to put a disclaimer because I'm not using the well-known characters of Kazuki Takashi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Wow, I never thought that my story would reach this many reviews. When I started this and I reached the point of 10 reviews I was absolutely thrilled. I never thought so many people would read my story and want to read more. It really has been a pleasure. I'm ending the story The Dinner Party because I think that if I write anymore I'll just ruin the story, so I've decided it to just let it be. I just might write a sequel to this, I'm not really sure yet. But thanks to everybody for their support and encouraging me to do what I love best, writing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Not to mention my friend Brandon and I placed 10th in our Region Science Olympiad competition. We are in Wayne County Michigan, we had Science of Fitness. 


	17. A Sequel

I just want all the fans of The Dinner Party to know I have a sequel out, Can You Keep A Secret? 


End file.
